2012-11-28 YAL: Becoming Allies 2
For a little while now, there have been rumors... Rumors about kids... Young teenagers really, who have been going missing all over New York City. More so than usual. There have also been a few minor rumors of it happening in Metropolis too. No one know how. Or why. But there has been one place where these rumors have been especially strong. Like the kids have been vanishing from this place more than any other. That place, is Central Park. But despite what ever the rumors might have said, right now the park is quiet, as the dark, but clear sky of the winter night hovers overhead. There's little sign of trouble. That is aside from possibly the usual little things. And on top of that, despite these rumors, there are still some teenagers hanging around the park at night. But even then, they're staying together in little groups. Maybe, just maybe, they're staying together for protection as well as hanging out? Well, this is it. The first outing as a crew, as a 'team.' Noriko already feels a little out of place, she doesn't have a fancy alter-ego look or a special codename to go by. 'Zapper' came to mind, but it felt rather uninspired so she didn't share that thought with anyone else. A rough plan had been cast between Axion, Beast Boy, Speed, and herself during the previous afternoon, and one key element to their discussion kept coming up: No splitting apart. Tonight, out in the park, those words continue to repeat within Nori's mind as she walks alongside the other three. They all stand a better chance if they work together, or within pairs at the minimum. She's still trying to pull her incognito thing with a hood covering her blue hair, though given the company she keeps tonight it's not likely to help much. It took Tommy five seconds to come up with a codename. Speed. Well, no one said being quick was the same as being original or clever! Codename but no fancy outfit, at least not yet, plus not taking the 'super-team' thing too seriously. He was supposed to go upstate today, but since there has been missing kids in this neighbourhood, he is here to take a look. But really, the others walk so. slow. It is going to take all the night to go through the park, and he is sure the police already did it several times. The police may have been through the park but Axiom's likely at least shown his distrust of the police in body language. Walking with the others but sticking slightly more towards the darker parks of the paths, Axiom is keeping an eye out for trouble. He's pretty excited about the whole superteam thing even if this isn't the whole team he had in mind. While the other three walk along the paths and lawns of Central Park, Gar decided to keep a watchful eye on the situation from above. Disguised as a hummingbird, he flits among the branches, eyes turning this way and that while he looks for... Something. Anything out of the ordinary. Alone amongst the others, he's been part of a team before, though this only serves to scare him further. His last team was smooth, well-oiled, and knew each other well enough to act as a single unit with minimal communication. This... Was nothing like that. However, he's excited. Excited to be doing something worthwhile again, rather then breaking up bar fights and stopping the occasional purse snatcher. Karolina Dean was in that awkward phase of her life. Well, a different one. The Titans didn't work out nearly as well as it should have for her, so again, she had found herself homeless. Well, mostly so: Princess Diana had allowed her to hang out at the embassy until she could get her feet back under her again. And so she finds herself here. She might not be official quite anymore, but disappearing people seemed important enough to look into. Wearing a beanie and a long scarf against the cold, not to mention a warm, puffy red jacket, Karolina Dean had her hands tucked into the pockets of said jacket as she walks down one of the paths of Central Park, eyes open for anything suspicious - and this particular group of three people was a bit suspicious indeed. There were groups of teens all over, of course, but there was something with this trio that had her non-existant spider senses tingling. So, trying to look as casual as possible, the once-Titan steps into line behind the superheroes, trying to follow them without looking like she was /stalking/ them. And their little green bird, too! Slowly, ever so slowly, it's as if something might be happening. Because as things start to happen... Or at least as people start to gather, it's as if there's a momentary breeze that drifts through the park. A cold thing that in its own way is almost unnatural. Not that a cold winter blast isn't unusual this time of year in the park, but this one almost has an extra edge to it, as if it's something meant to chill the very soul. And yet, if that weren't bad enough, there's suddenly a cry from the area of Belvedere Castle. A sort of blood curdling scream that pierces the air. If this was a noir murder mystery, that would be a scream one would expect to come from the murdered victim early on in the movie. On top of that, a small handful of people, dressed all in black, cxomplete with black masks, start to slowly move through the park, moving away from the castle. Behind that group there's yet another figure, who for the moment is hidden by shadows. Things seem to be normal enough... Just another night in the Park. Nori isn't sure if they'll find anything resembling a clue out here, with the world around them having shifted over to artificial light the chances of finding physical evidence is even further hindured. There's a breeze though, something that feels downright arctic compared to what's been passing through the city these last few days. "Brr," she mutters while hunching further into her multiple layers of clothing. Wind like that is enough to demand popping the coat collar up! Nori's hands are just finding the upper edges of that coat when the scream hits, causing her to very nearly jump right out of her skin. "That sounds like a clue!" she blurts out, as though anyone here needed such an announcement. She stops short and spins about, doing a quick headcount to make sure that their group is still together. Gar is trickier to spot, but a hummingbird isn't easy to catch. She's just going to have to count on him being nearby. Cripes, is the plan really going to involve rushing -toward- that scream..? Maybe this had been a bad idea... Tommy was going to suggest to take a break and find something to eat when the scream goes. "Well, well, maybe we are not going to die of boredom." Horrible scream and black-masked people. "This can't be so easy," he mutters to the others. "Alright, do we go punch these guys or look for the victim first? What says the super-hero manual about this kind of situation, Eddie? Sorry, Axiom." Axiom doesn't seem bothered by the cold really. He's used to it. Even with the change in time of day and lighting, he's keeping a sharp eye out for anything dangerous or out of place. People are noted and Axiom jumps slightly when he notices Karolina. He recognizes her from their past meetings. Before he can say anything about it though, the scream makes him jump and let out a pretty undignified squeak. It passes quickly and he starts looking around. Spotting the masked people, he frowns. "Keep an eye on them. Beast Boy?" he hopes the shapeshifter can hear him. "See anything?" Gar's flight falters at the sudden blood curdling scream, and he alights on a slender branch, turning his head over towards the Castle. He takes off, wings beating the air faster then the eye can follow as he lands on Eddie's shoulder and speaks. "I'll watch the creepy guys, you catch up. Speed should look for the victim and get them to a hospital if he finds them." As soon as he finishes, BB launches from his perch shifting into a hawk as he does before he angles upwards and gains altitude, using the infamous bird's eyes to watch the group from afar. Karolina wasn't fond of the night to begin with. Certainly she could function, but it just was... cold, so very cold, most of the time. Shivering a bit, she makes certain the top button on her jacket was snapped shut again - just when that scream sounds out, freezing her blood further. Casting a glance into the trees, she looks back /just/ when Noriko was whirling around to do that headcount, the color fading from Karolina's features. She pauses only a moment, before she dives to the side, into the bushes. Wait a minute... was that Eddie? And was that... a talking bird? There were people coming out of the castle in dark cloaks, she could see that now from where she was. Karolina purses her lips, and makes a decision. "Eddie! Did you hear that?" she calls out in a rasping sort of call that she hoped was quiet enough to not carry /too/ far, stepping out from the bushes (nevermind the leafy branch stuck to her pants leg, the young woman lifting up a hand to wave towards the group. Lowering her voice further as she approaches, she nods her head. "Um. Hi. I'm Karolina. I can help?" she says. "You have your job /grunts/. If you fail, it's to the pit fights with you!" is said by the man in the shadows. Or boy. or what ever. because as he steps out of the shadows, this person is revealed to be a teenager. And he's wearing a costume... Of sorts. It's almost armored, and either black or shades of grey, but it does have a cape. The only real touch of color is on his face, where there's a band of read... Blood red in the area around his eyes. "Yes Harm!" is said by one of the grunts. And yet back by the castle, as others 'scout it out' there appears to be more grunts. Just in case the ones who aren't out there, headed in the direction of Axiom and Gar, weren't enough. Speaking of those ones closest to that group though, one of them raises a gun, and starts to fire off a few shots in the direction of what looks like a bright sparkle light. "Looks like we might have a Mutie! SCORE!" The fact that they haven't noticed the others just yest might end up working against them sooner rather than later though. Hogawd, not only is there a literal -army- of shadowy figures out there, but -they're using guns!- And Nori and her friends are just a couple of -kids!- To say that her eyes have gone wide would be a serious understatement, her hands clamping down around the various hunks of scrap metal she always keeps hidden away in her pockets. "We're not prepared for this..." she states in a dreadful tone. Maybe some of her companions are, but she clearly isn't! The sight of the other blonde girl there (she knows Eddie?) is unexpected, but if she can be counted as another ally... "Um. Guys? What do we do now?" And is she really their best long range solution? Because that's kind of frightening if it's true. "Tommy, just how fast -can- you run?" And does she dare suggest that he risk his own life to disarm those people? They have to do something, that's why they're -here!- A leader sort, Nori is not. THe calll from Karolina makes Axiom jump and glance over. "Axiom," he says quickly. Secret ID time! "S-sure. We could use a hand," he says. They're outnumbered after all. He's not a leader type but he's going to try. "Nori, you should probably hang back and zap 'em. Cover Speed. Lucy," he remembers Karolina's codename. He is a fanboy after all. "Can you get airborne and help us from up there?" he asks, trying to think 'what would Captain America do?'. Speed's sudden BOOM makes Axiom stumble slightly but he's not stopping. He takes a quick moment to check out Tommy's handiwork before nodding. Looking over his shoulder, he scowls at the sight of Harm. Stepping forward, he takes a deep breath. "Oh you can c-call off your jerks and surrender before someone gets hurt," he says, trusting Beast Boy to have an idea of what to do on his own. Luckily, BB is far enough in the air not to be affected by the sonic boom caused by Speed's sudden burst in... speed. He does, however, hear it, and his sensitive eyes manage to pick out, not where Speed is, but where he just was thanks to a slight blur effect. The guns change things. Gar can't just hang out and watch anymore when deadly weapons come into play. He tilts his wings slightly, catching the air in just such away that he's suddenly pointed at the ground, at which point, he tucks in his wings and dive bombs. Just before reaching the newly disarmed thugs, he flicks his wings outwards, slowing his descent slightly. It's just enough so that when he shifts into a gorilla, he doesn't break his legs, or the backs of the men he lands on. Instantly, he turns to face another masked goon, his massively muscled arm snapping outwards to deliver a crushing backhand, sending him flying. As Eddie calls to Harm, BB lets out a tremendous roar, slamming his fists against his chest, punctuating the call to surrender. Karolina had let a bit of sparkle out past her suppressor. She was nervous, please don't blame her. At the sound of the gunfire, Karolina does fall into a crouch, her own eyes going wide, as she looks to Noriko with a certain expression. "Just who /are/ these guys?" she says, her hair whipping to one side as 'Tommy' takes off. There was a moment, then, and Karolina lets a slow smile spread across her lips. "Cool," she says, then. Her blue eyes shift to Axiom, and she nods her head then, that smile sobering a little bit. Casting her eyes around for the bird, at first, any shot at stealth that Karolina might have given the group is lost as she reaches a hand to the bracelet at her wrist, pulls it off - and her clothes and skin, even her hair seems to sparkle with a shimmering, rainbow sort of energy, Karolina crouching low , before leaping up through the trees, lighting up the night around her as she ascends to a point just above the 'treeline', of course, once she was up there... It was kinda hard to see down there. They were wearing black, after all. Narrowing her eyes some, she flicks a hand and brings up a forcefield to surround herself. The last thing she wanted to do was be shot, while she was floating up here. But from her vantage point, she did hear that animal roar, a frown touching her lips. Was there some sort of creature down there? And as someone actually calls him out, Harm /LAUGHS/ for a moment or two in Axioms direction, before he pulls out a sword. "Oh spare me the theatrics. You're all coming in, joining us, fighting in the pits, or dying. The choice is yours!" And while one armed thug might end up loosing his gun, that doesn't mean that the others do. At least not right away. That boom doesn't even frighten them. Nope. Instead they start pulling out guns as well. Before they end up with those being taken from them. Thus they pull out /more/ guns?!? Just how many pistols do these guys even have on them? I mean sure one ends up being knocked over (and out of the fight by the gorilla), but these thugs don't even react to that roar from the same green gorilla. Then again, they even ignore the bright light as Karo takes to the air as well. And yet, as things get bright, it's as if somehow the black costumes of these thugs become more visible, not only revealing the five or six here, but maybe even a dozen or so up at the castle itself. Odd huh? Oh, and roughly about now a radio on Harms belt crackles as a voice speaks up, "Harm, this is Kid Karnevil. Looks like I'm gonna win tonight! We got a possible mutie here!" In a flash the kid Nori's known for months is -gone,- the shockwave almost completely drowning out her stunned "-Holycrap!-" Speed lives up to his name, somehow disarming a very large number of people in an alarmingly short period of time. It builds confidence in her, though! Always bring a Speedster to a gunfight. Karolina gets a wide-eyed glance in return, replying with "They're the bad guys! ..I think!" Axiom's suggestion is responded to with a forced nod and a "Yeah, okay!" Her hands are held out slightly as she tries to figure out just what the heck it is that she's planning on doing. Keep back, cover Speed, but..she needs to get closer to know she's going to strike what she's aiming for. Beast Boy is -there,- so try to focus -here.- Gulp. Hokay, here goes. "Uh--Fire in the hole..?!" Distance is closed, hands are outstretched, concentration is formed (as best as Noriko can manage,) some emotion gets built up, then-- It's the rib-vibrating buzz of an industrial transformer, the crackle of thunder, the droning of a million angry hornets, and an all-out chain lightning strike that lashes out at the black-clad figures. And the lamp posts. And the park benches, and the wastebins, and the water fountains, and every little thing that can conduct electricity gets webbed into the chaotic blue net that lights up the park. There and gone in but a flash, mirrored by smaller flashes as park lightbulbs burst in showers of sparks, but Nori's yowl remains. She should really get that checked out sometime. Tommy snerks when 'Harm' pulls a sword. A sword! Seriously? He takes a tenth of second to remove yet another gun from goon #3. And what is Nori trying to do? Shiiiiit! He ducks and runs as the goons get electrocuted, and the nearby lamp post, and a few completely innocent trees. He is going to have to seriously talk with that blue-haired dope-head! Axiom can't help but smile a little as his 'team' gets into action. It's a thrill that's got him amped enough to push past that nervousness that's in him. The sword gets a glance and Axiom shakes his head. He regularly trains against the Goddess of War and her swords so he at least knows how right someone armed with one when he's unarmed. Paying attention to what the villain says, Axiom's eyes narrow. He's not really bothered by the laughter, since he gets that a lot from villains. They tend to underestimate the short and kind of scrawny guy. "They never give up," he sighs slightly and gets into a defensive stance. Of course Nori's electro surge gets a startled eeep out of the power booster and prompts him to dive out of the way of any accidental bolts in his direction. Gorilla Beast Boy lets out a very un-Gorilla-like sound when lightning bolts start flying everywhere, hopping backwards as one slams into a trashcan semi-near him. He throws a look back to Nori before he starts running full-out at Harm. Eddie has some training, but BB's been at it longer and has the strength of roughly fifteen men combined in his current form. "Axiom," he roars outwards, voice changed slightly to suit his new look, "Leave this guy to me." He roars, still charging at the sword-wielding freak, tossing any and all goons who get in his way aside as if they weigh nothing. Just as he's about to reach Harm, he leaps, gaining quite of height as he swings both fists downwards in an attempt to flatten his opponent. Karolina was quite suddenly glad to be up in the air. And further grateful that the area seemed to be lighting up, which revealed to her that... "Guys! There's many, many more up in the castle!" Karolina calls down, brushing a wayward strand of her now-rainbow hair from her eyes. But anyways, another reason she was glad to be up in the air was the sudden electrical discharge down below, Karolina's eyes widen at the chaos and destruction left behind by that. "Jeez. Who did that?" she murmurs to herself. After seeing the robotic way that the men responded before, Karolina glances over the castle again - she spies a thug that would probably find it rough to dive under cover - and drops her shield in a moment before sending a lash of energy in his direction, no doubt catching the thug, and knocking him senseless. That lightning. Is there any way to truly describe what happens? Is there any way to put into words just what happens then and there as Nori lashes out. No. Or at least there aren't any that can put into words just how epic it is. And it is epic. It's explosive. And most of all it's electrifying. Especially since the blue bolts do take down the six thugs closest to the group. And yet, somehow, Harm isn't even touched. Heck, he even rushes forward, trying to get /around/ Speed as he heads towards Axiom, slashing his sword as he charges. In fact, Harm doesn't even slow down or blink as Beast Boy comes charging at his as a gorilla. Instead, he tries to slash at Gar while jumping and twisting. And somehow... He manages to jump higher than a human normally should, and twists faster, while swinging his sword... Meanwhile, up at the castle, one of the members of the group there is hit and falls due to Karos blast. And the others up there turn and start to run from the castle, and away from the heroes...? Wow... -Ow.- Okay, Noriko did some good here but she's feeling the headache that accompanies the lightshow. Speed is ..well, he's everywhere. Not keeping up with that guy, clearly. Axiom and Beast Boy seem to have this 'Harm' fellow boxed in, and she's not about to question that. The guy has a -sword,- she doesn't want to tangle with him. There's that other girl though, death from above. Nori can't fly, but--buddy system! She's rather cleared herself a path and they still haven't figured out what the deal is with that scream they all heard. So, against any better judgement that she may or may not have, she goes to try and give Karolina a hand. "Hey..! Flying lady, wait up!" Let's go storm the castle, or something! It's easier to be confident when six guys get dropped in one go and the others appear to be retreating. How long can they all keep the pressure on like this? Hopefully long enough to see it through! Tommy glares at Noriko, but so briefly she is unlikely to see him. Besides, he wants to see the gorilla attack on the head thug. Is he a super-villain? He runs to Eddie, "heyEddie, isthat guy asupervillain?" Still talking too fast, but this time he is easier to understand. "Be careful, Beast Boy!" Axiom warns, not wanting to see his friend hurt. His eyes go wide behind his mask as he watches Harm in action, making mental notes on what it looks like he can do. Alright, this'll be a little more like fighting Sif than he though. And then Speed's there asking a question. It takes a few seconds for Eddie to figure it out but when he does, he nods. "D-d-definitely," he says. And then an idea hits him. "Hey...brace yourself," he says, eyes glowing bright blue as he applies his boosting powers to Speed. Speed's a friend, he may be related to Billy...somehow...and Eddie has faith in him. With Eddie, that faith means power. "Let me know if that's too much to handle," he says, not mimicking just yet. As Harm takes to the skies with that crazy leap, Gar's eyes widen and he twists in midair, using the strength and dexterity available to him as a Gorilla to avoid the point of that sword. Unfortunately, it's not quite enough. As the sharpened length of steel bites through the air, it comes to a sudden, sickening stop in Gar's shoulder. With a howl of rage and pain, BB morphs around the sword into an anaconda, quickly slithering along Harm's arm, trying to constrict him entirely even as he watches blood flow freely from the gaping wound in his side. The 'flying lady' that was Karolina Dean pauses a bit in midair, bringing up a forcefield around herself before swiveling down and looking back towards Noriko. Lifting up her arms, she starts to descend, landing lightly upon her feet, looking towards Noriko as she lands, Karolina hurries over towards her. "Hey, I'm, um. Lucy, I guess. It's a lame code..." Another time, Karo! "Right, right! I shot at someone in the castle, but it's weird - they all started to run away. They weren't anything like the people out here at all. If you want to take my hand, we can go look?" Karolina asks, offering a hand to Noriko with a vaguely inquisitive expression. And by the time Karo and Nori make it to the castle, the group of thugs that were there are gone. Strange, huh? Maybe. But not as strange as what happens with Harm. For by the time that anaconda tries wrap around him, the super villain is doing something of his own that could be considered... Strange. Simply put, it's as if he's becoming stranger by the second, and faster, thus the snake actually goes through where he use to be just a second before. Then, even before the Axiom boosted Speed has a chance to respond, Harm lands and throws something at the ground, something that envelopes his body in thick smoke. Smoke that lasts for only a moment or two, but when its gone, so is the villain. All though strangely enough, his radio remains behind, and it loudly squawks as a female voice comes from it. "Guys, this is Persuader. Looks like Karnevil and Harm will be our pit fighters next time. Executioner and I got our kids!" Meanwhile, the thugs that were taken out earlier are still here, and odds are if people checked them out, they might find something interesting... And potentially frightening. "Nori," comes the prompt reply for introductions. "Yah, no more lame than mine--Wait, they -ran away?-" Daaaang. All she can think of is that they took one look at this group and freaked out. Score! "Um," she starts in with a quick glance back to the others--did Gar just get -stabbed?!- Wait..now he's a giant snake. Um. He kinda looks like he's going to be okay. Maybe..? Wait, now the guy with the sword just turned into smoke. Okay, that's not at all bizarre. Okay, Axiom seems to trust Lucy and Nori's still thinking that anyone going solo is asking for trouble, so..! She takes that offered hand, and unintentionally gives her one heck of a static shock in the process. "Sorry, sorry! It should be good now, let's go!" Then without warning from that radio... Speedball can be heard talking...? "Okay, so there was...Kid Karnevil. Harm. Persuader, who's a woman, and someone else named Executioner Wiccan, can you ring Axiom? He seems to know a ton of names, and...well, my phone is in my regular clothes." Tommy erks at the sudden boost, which makes him fifty times stronger and ten times faster than normal. Whatever he answers Eddie, it can't be understood by (the very SLOW) normal humans. He breaks the speed of sound again, trying to grab Harm, and then checks the whole Castle for more goons. All in a few seconds. "Everyoneisgone?" He notes, perplexed. Maybe they turned into smoke too, he should have been able to catch up with them otherwise. "I'm going to searchthewhole park!" He decides. He is fast enough! Well, no. Once he is some distance from Eddie, he slows down to normal super-speed. Awww. "Beast Boy!" Axiom curses and kicks himself for not boosting his green friend instead. When all the villains just up and vanish, Axiom makes a frustrated little noise. He starts to say something to Tommy but he's zipping off too fast. Axiom winces slightly as Speed runs right out of range, not used to such abrupt ends to his boosting. Moving towards Gar, he starts boosting his powers to make his healing factor work faster. Then he hears a familiar voice over that radio and stares. "Umm..." Axiom trails off, heading for the radio. He hesitates for a moment before reaching down to pick it up. " "Speedball? This is Axiom..." Eddie starts to say. BB isn't even all that upset that Harm is gone. He hits the ground, still in the form of a snake, blood pooling around his body until the gash in his side suddenly heals. Gar blinks, and shifts back into his human form, rubbing his shoulder with mild surprise. He's usually a fast healer, but that was just ridic- He suddenly realizes what happened, turning to look towards Eddie with a grin. Thank you boosting powers. He looks around, noticing the sudden lack of enemies, and he sighs, though that radio picks his spirits up a bit. Sounds like they were at least able to save one kid. Gar wonders briefly what happened to the Karnevil guy, but is distracted by the sight of one of the goons unconscious on the ground. With a vague sort of shrug, he wanders over kneeling by the guy to peel off his mask. Likewise, Karolina Dean's eyes flicker to the place where Beast Boy was, her eyes widening further. Reaching out her hand belatedly, the static shock catches her entirely off guard, Karolina releasing a sound of shock as she pulls her hand away, bringing her hand in front of herself and holding her hand lightly with the other. "Ouch!" she says, her features surprised a moment. At least, until she seemingly realizes it was an accident. Giving Noriko a bit of a smile, she holds out her hand again. Her intent was to fly up to the castle, bringing Noriko with her. Releasing Nori after hitting the top of the castle proper, Karolina's first instinct is to check the thug she had knocked around - assuming they were still there! Yes, all the thugs are still there. Only Harm is gone. And if anyone were to take off their masks, they'd find that all the thugs are kids. teenagers really. None look like they're even 18 years old. That even includes the one that Gar pulls the mask off of. Thus the thugs Karo checks is still there. And as Tommy takes off, and Nori is shocked, the radio squawks again as someone else speaks up. And it's Wiccan that can be heard from the radio this time. "Axiom? It's Wiccan. We're in the middle of the park just fought off a bunch of goons in masks...that are apparently teenagers. The guys in charge ported out, tell me you have the other radio cause you managed to catch someone." Likewise... Xavin can be heard...? "The bouncing boy is here. Also here: a large number of what I understand to be disturbingly young soldiers." Alright, so flying with some help from Lucy? Pretty sweet. A little terrifying... But all in all worth the trip. Now, Nori's plan is to check the castle out with this gal. In a split second, that proves not to be necessary. She gives a sudden yelp as something vaguely Speed-colored sails past her a couple of times, leaving her to look like someone that just came in from a windstorm. "..I think the castle checks out." Still, who screamed, and where had it come from? There should be -some- sort of clue left behind. Possibly even something that had been overlooked by the guy pulling mach somethingorother. Then again, that chair is looking -mighty- comfortable over there, and her headache's not getting any better. Axiom jumps in surprise at the voices coming from the radio. "Wiccan? Xavin?" he blinks. "Um...n-no. We're in Central Park and just fought a bunch of them too but one dropped the radio when he went all...smoke screen," he says. Offering a quick smile to Beast Boy, he stops the boosting once the other is healed. Looking around, he stares when he sees the face under the mask Gar pulls off. "...we have the s-s-same situation here. Oh man..." And Wiccan once more can be heard from the radio, while what sounds like Hawkeye and Speedy can be heard in the background, all though what they say can't be heard. Only what Wiccan says. "Sounds like it. Our baddies faded out, but sounded like they are going to be in trouble with thier boss. We need to meet and compare notes." Gar frowns as he sees the face of a kid, thinking instantly of the goons he took out as a gorilla. Hopefully they'll be okay. He looks up to Axiom, then calls out, "Axe, we need to get these kids to the hospital. Ask Wiccan if he can 'port them there." He looks upwards then to the sky, catching sight of Karolina and her flying companion. "Hey, could you start getting all the kids together? Make it easier to transport them." As he says this, he shifts back into a gorilla, trotting over to any kids he finds to bring them over to the same place; near Axiom. "You know," Karolina says, in the midst of the exploration of the castle, her eyes flicking towards Noriko. "Are you okay?" she asks, reaching out a hand to the other young woman, to rest a hand on her shoulder. Unless she seems fine, overall, but all in all, "You kinda look like you're not feeling too well," she says. "You wanna take five? And you can catch up when you feel better? Or maybe we should catch up with the rest of your friends, I don't know. This is all... confusing. But at least we found the missing kids?" Axiom squints a little when he hears those voices but he's not going to try to figure out who they are just yet. Wiccan's voice gets his attention and Eddie nods even if it's unseen by the magic user. "Yeah, we definitely should. Where d-do you want to meet up?" he asks. Looking over his shoulder, Axiom nods. "Good idea, Beast Boy," he agrees. "Wiccan do you think you c-could teleport some of these guys for use. They need to get to a hospital." And this is where Persuader speaks up over the radio again. "Please tell us which hospital too, suckers." Nori glances back and gives Lucy a light smile. It's hard to tell in the lighting, but she might be more pale looking than usual. "We accomplished something, then..? That's cool. Yah..I think..I'm gonna plunk myself on the steps outside where the others can see me then just take a breather, if that's okay." It's a fairly rare thing for her to let the power speak for itself, she spends much more effort trying to suppress it than anything! And Xavin yet again can be heard from the radio. "I would /much/ rather tell you where we are right /now/, so that you can face us /yourself/ instead of forcing children to fight your battles for you. Coward." Axiom tenses at the sound of Persauder's voice. Xavin's reply makes him smile though. "I w-was hoping you were still listening," he says. "We'll b-be kicking your butt soon enough, jerk." Category:Logs Category:Events